


we could’ve been friends, you know.

by misslulufats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, Dying Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Derek Hale, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslulufats/pseuds/misslulufats
Summary: In which Stiles thinks Derek hates him. And that it might be too late for them to get their happy ending.Alas, Stiles now has a metal rod stabbed into his own chest, and Derek is not even on Beacon Hills anymore... Fuck.PS This is my take on what happened after Donovan vs Stiles. I’m still bitter Sterek didn’t end up together in the show. I hope they make a spinoff of them. That would be cool.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. 1st.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in trouble.  
> He’s severely wounded.  
> Maybe dying.
> 
> Also, Derek just received a letter from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just random and there will be grammar mistakes because I did not betaread this. Also, fast writing! Enjoy though! :>

It’s been a while since Derek left Beacon Hills. Stiles had a lot to say to him but never had the chance or the courage to. When Derek left, all he ever wanted to do was run toward him and embrace him. But then they weren’t even friends. They had argued whenever they were together. Even when saving each other’s life, they still managed to argue like cats and dogs. Derek would have freaked out if he suddenly jumped on him snd admitted his separation anxiety to the man who knew nothing but scowl at him, he thought.

It has been months since Derek left, months since Stiles had felt homesick. A lot has changed as well. A lot has happened. New friends and enemies came. Lost many too. One time, Stiles got bored and wrote a letter to Derek. He put his address too, the one Scott had asked him to save in case of emergency, in case they needed Derek. But sending that letter to the man was never the plan. Stiles’ plan was to move on, and writing that letter was helping him somehow. Supposedly. 

One week later, he dropped it along with the other envelopes on the dining table and didn’t even realize that his dad mailed it by accident later that morning. 

Two days later, here he was, leaning against the leg of a tower where he’d fallen after accidentally killing Donovan with a metal rod through the chest, the one that had fallen from the top. After that damned luck, a smaller metal rod fell on him and it stabbed him just above his right chest, making him fall six feet to the ground. It hurt like hell, like something was squeezing into his heart and he couldn’t breathe properly. He was gonna die, he thought. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, sweat forming over his forehead as the blood drained from his face.

With all his might, he managed to move, just enough to sit up and position himself against the tower leg. He struggled to remove the rod even though he wasn’t supposed to or it would add more damage to his wound. It wouldn’t come out anyway, and he was growing weak with each second. And his phone? He probably dropped it somewhere while fighting off Donovan. He couldn’t even call for help. Not this time.

“Shit.”

He was doomed. 

——————————————————————-—————

Derek had received a new mail from an awkward mailman that day before he found himself running back to Beacon Hills. When he’d seen Stiles’ name on the envelope, he was... well... surprised. 

Then he started reading it. 

_2/3: Have you ever lost someone you loved?  
Have you ever told yourself that you don’t deserve to be happy after everything you’ve done, everything you’ve lost, everything and everyone you couldn’t save? _

_2/4: Wait a second. Hold on. That was random. I just suddenly thought about you and those words popped up in my mind. My bad... No offense though. I just... whatever. Dot dot dot..._

_2/7: Hey Derek. Look I don’t really know about you and you don’t know about me. But I just wanted to tell you that... stop frowning. Every time I imagine your sour face, it just makes me want to scream. I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this and I don’t even know why you decided to leave Beacon Hills, your home, and where your friends are, but... hey you still deserve to be happy. You deserve the world, Derek. You may look like a sourwolf, like almost everyday, but I can tell you have a heart of gold. You are an expert at denying every good things about you, though. But yeah, I just wanted you to know that, okay? I don’t hate you. I honestly believe you don’t deserve all those things... that had happened to you. Wherever you are, Derek, I hope you finally found your happiness._

_2/8: Wow, can’t believe I made a diary letter in your name, Derek. Don’t mind me. I’m just bored. Dot dot dot..._

_2/9: You know I actually have your address. Scott gave it to me after you called him like six months ago. I wonder if you still live there. Whereever there is... I hope you’re having a good time. With yourself. Or maybe with girls. You like girls, right? Weird question... Dot dot dot..._

_2/14: Happy Valentines Day. Hey, don’t freak out, okay? Fuck it, I like you. Of course this mouth of mine will never admit it, but this hand? Yeah, probably. Because it’s stupid. Probably. How sad... Dot dot dot... I’m gonna shut up now..._

_Hey Derek, so you piece of paper are probably wondering why I like you when we don’t even get along. I don’t know why I like you either. I just do. I just feel that way you know. Like everytime you get in trouble, everytime you’re on the verge of dying, I feel like my whole world would crumble. I always feel like running toward you and saving your ass, and praying to God that he’d save your sour face. I don’t know, man. It just scares me. I mean, of course, I feel that way for my dad too, Scott, even Lydia... they’re my best friends. But you’re not my best friend, and yet I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop my fear of losing you, I can’t even imagine not seeing that sour face of yours anymore. That’s why I write to you. It helps me think about you even though you’re no longer around... it’s just... I don’t know, man. I guess I miss you... We could’ve been friends, you know. And we could’ve been more, too. But you hate me. Yeah, I know. It sucks to be me. Stiles: the abomination._

And that’s where the letter ended. 

After reading the letter, Derek was quiet for a long time. His eyes were watery, and his heart were beating so loudly against his chest it hurt and he couldn’t even more. “Hate you?” Derek mumbled. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” And in a blink of an eye, he was gone—running back home. 

———————————————————————————

The metal rod was still stuck on the top right of his chest, and by the time someone else seemed to have arrived on site, Stiles no longer had the energy to try and pull it out of his body. His vision was blurry so he couldn’t see the man clearly, just that this man was looking down on him. Perhaps, waiting for him to die. 

But then... 

“STILES!” Someone utterly familiar called out for his name, and the man who was watching him turned around and ran without another word. Another figure came into Stiles’ view. This figure kneeled down in front of him, muttering “No, no, no, no... Stiles! Stiles, can you hear me?!” As if the voice cared enough not to try and kill him like everybody else did. 

When Stiles’ blinked his tears away, he noticed it was Derek in front of him, worrying about the state he was in. Derek without the sour face. Just Derek looking as if he was about to cry. Oh no, Derek was crying. Derek was actually crying and if Stiles’ had enough energy, he could’ve teased Derek for crying over someone who wasn’t even his pack, for crying over the skinny defenseless Stiles who literally looked like death. 

Stiles wanted to laugh at himself, but he coughed blood instead. He didn’t even realize that Derek had already called 911. “Stiles, hold on, okay? I just called 911, they’re gonna be here soon! Hold on!” Derek shouted, tears brimming his eyes, his arms trembling as he tried to stop the bleeding on Stiles’ chest. Honestly, they both looked hopeless, and Stiles knew that very well. 

“Derek,” Stiles managed to say weakly. 

“I swear I’m gonna kill whoever did this to you,” Derek muttered with shaky voice, “just let me... just let me stop the bleeding first, okay? Just let me... Just... Just stay with me, Stiles. Damn it. Just—“

“It’s okay,” Stiles cut him off, his lips curving into a small smile. “I’m okay now...” 

“No, no... it’s not okay.” Derek’s tears continued to course down his cheeks as he put careful pressure on Stiles’ wound and thought of other ways to take Stiles’ to the hospital the faster way... but with a rod stuck in the teen’s chest like that, he could only end up killing the boy and he wasn’t willing to risk that. He had to save Stiles. He wanted to save him, but he was running out of options now. He could already hear Stiles’ heartbeat slowing down. He was losing him. “You’re gonna be safe, okay. You’re not gonna die, Stiles. I won’t let you,” he tried, meeting Stiles’ teary and pained eyes. “Stiles, I don’t hate you. You’re not an abomination, okay? You deserve to live, you hear me?” 

“Oh...” Stiles’ voice came out softly, even his smile was so soft and precious that it made Derek regret leaving Beacon Hills. “You don’t?” Stiles’ asked. “Oh... that’s good. That’s good, I...” Stiles coughed more blood, scaring Derek to death. 

And then there was silence. 

Derek froze. “...S-Stiles?” his voice broke. “Stiles? Stiles...” he closed his eyes as he choked a sob and lowered his head in grief. “Please... say something. Please, Stiles, please...” Derek begged. 

I don’t hate you either, Stiles wanted to say. But alas, the wounded boy had no life left in him to say those simple words. 

————————————————————————————

The end? :O

Honestly, it depends.  
I don’t want them to end.  
But but, I’ll think... about adding another chapter! ^^

P.S. Not betaread or edited.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think happened?” Scott looked worried, his legs were trembling and he was fiddling with his fingers while waiting for Stiles at the waiting area.

Derek kept his head hung low with his hands clasped together as if praying desperately for something. “I don’t know,” he hesitated, “but I smelled fear. Stiles’ fear.” 

“Fear?” Scott brushed his hands in his hair. “Like Donovan was going to kill him?”

Derek nodded. “There was someone else there too,” he added, “but I don’t know who it was. I didn’t see the face. I, uh... I... He was just...standing there.”

“Derek,” Scott called out to him. 

“I shouldn’t have left,” was all Derek could say as he recalled the memory of Stiles dying in his arms while he was trying to take some of his pain away. 

———————————————————————————

After a few hours, the doctor eventually came out of the operation room to meet Stiles’ family and friends. Derek remained seated at the corner as he listened to the doctor’s words using his enhanced hearing. 

Now they just had to wait for Stiles to wake up. 

But what if he never wakes up? Derek fretted the worst day by day... 

A week later, Stiles was still asleep with a machine helping him breathe. Derek was there for him whenever no one was around, he’d be there holding Stiles’ hand, bearing Stiles’ pain for the boy he couldn’t save on time. 

Derek would only leave through the window if Sheriff Stilinski or Scott or anyone came back to watch over Stiles. Derek would be standing outside the building. He’d keep his ears clear, guarding at a distance while hoping that Stiles’ voice would be next thing he hears.

It wasn’t until two weeks later when Stiles finally came to. Derek was squeezing the boy’s hand at that time, his eyes were shut as he winced and felt Stiles’ pain.

Then a weak, croaky voice snapped him out. “You don’t have to do that,” Stiles managed to say beneath the oxygen mask, “Sourwolf.”

When Derek opened his eyes, he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. Stiles’ blinked, wondering if he was dreaming or hallucinating a crying Derek. 

Upon realizing this, Derek immediately wiped his tears with the back of his arm and cleared his throat as he loosened his grip on Stiles. “Scott suggested that we should. So that you’d wake up faster,” he said awkwardly, “and you did. I should go and tell your dad you’re awake.”

“Stay,” Stiles mumbled, holding Derek’s hand back. 

Derek hesitated at first, then he smiled and said softlt, “I’m never leaving you again, Stiles.” 

“Never?” Stiles chuckled, but it was weak. “So you don’t hate me?”

Derek shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. “No, of course not. I love you,” his tongue slipped. “I mean, I don’t hate you. I wouldn’t be here if I hated you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything back. Not that he had nothing to say or that he didn’t know how to respond to a man’s mistaken confession (or whatever it was for God’s sake). He was just tired, and his throat was literally still sore, it was hard to speak. So he just smiled instead. And it was the most genuine smile Derek had ever seen. 

It was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bye!  
> I know I know I’m such a lazy writer, but I just wanna read sterek and not write lol.  
> So now, I’m gonna go back to reading other people’s sterek fanfic!


End file.
